You Are The New Day
by happyinchintz72
Summary: On-shot - My little filler for the scene AFTER Blaine leaves McKinley post-SOWK.


**This is my little filler for 'Born This Way' - that entire episode BLEW MY MIND. Chris Colfer sang one of my favourite songs in the history of Broadway and gave LuPONE a run for her money. Incredible. **  
><strong>Anyway, I just felt as if we missed out when Blaine just LEFT after SOWK - I was STUNNED by how confident Kurt is now. He's learned so much from his time at Dalton and returns a different boy.<strong>  
><strong>Seeing him in BTW and Barbra Streisand and not even mentioning AIWNSG - I was speechless. I wanted to write something to get rid of the fact they left us hanging a little... as beautifully cute as "I'll never say goodbye to you" was ;)<strong>

**I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed his way through the sea of bodies. A Letterman jacket, a pink fluffy cardigan and a bottle green hoodie all stood in the way, the same people who'd just stared in awe at the sight of an unknown boy singing a heartfelt love song to another boy in the centre of the school courtyard.<p>

Kurt was still shaking. The exultation of breathing McKinley air alongside his best friends was enough but knowing that he was returning as someone bigger, someone stronger and someone definitely more equipped to deal with whatever was to come, was the icing on the cake. The McKinley drama would never cease; couples would form, they'd part, there'd be tears and heartbreak, happiness and beaming smiles yet the steady stream of music and the rhythm of choreography would forever bond them together every day of the week. He'd missed that same idealistic way of forming a bond with another, just the way he would The Warblers. They'd become his new dysfunctional family, in their own prep school way, but the biggest honour was the sight of their faces as they'd passed him in song. Each smiled, choosing their own signature hug or shoulder pat, whispering their own personal message as they broke the eight part harmony.

He hadn't took a full breath since Blaine had appeared on the horizon of the steps, more tentative than usual with nerves stilting his usually cocky, cool and collected manner. He was a seasoned pro though – Kurt knew this by now – and, much like Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson never shied away from a performance, forever placing his heart on his sleeve and leaving his inhibitions ten feet behind him. The lyrics were usually met with dance moves to boot or the accompaniment of the most expressive faces since Jagger, but Kurt had watched as his, well, his boyfriend had walked with composure and purpose, singing the words with more true and unmasked emotion than he could ever believe.

Kurt had always wondered what it would be like to have someone sing him a love song. He'd pictured the many guises: under the moonlight by a roaring fire sung over the gentle lull of a guitar, crooned out on a mic at some variety show or even simply stood in front of the piano in Glee club with his very best friends watching. None of it had ever seemed tangible; the image was always a dream but Kurt, as he pushed his way past another jock and felt himself laugh inside at the irony of the moment, was reeling from possibly the most romantic serenade anyone had ever witnessed.

He was returning to McKinley a very different person. He had the same exceptional dress sense, the same underappreciated yet expectation surpassing voice and was still a gay teen living in Ohio but he had been given the chance to see how the other half lived. He'd spent months being smiled at instead of shoved, tapped appreciatively on the back instead of bruised from locker grooves and he'd found someone who actually wanted to kiss him. That being the most magical part about it, Kurt Hummel now knew what it was like to live a normal teenage life and nothing, not even the dumb jocks destined to live their lives miserable under a pile of screaming kids with a job they hated and a wife who hated them, could take that away from him for a second – not anymore. He didn't have to fake his self worth and build it up every morning from scratch- he knew it so boldly now that nobody could ever take it away from him.

He was back to show them just how much he didn't give a damn and not only did he have a brother by his side, he had friends whom he could count on and someone who was, as much as it still astounded him, always thinking of him.

Watching Blaine leave in a sea of navy and red was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. It was necessary, yes, but that hadn't made it any less painful knowing that Blaine had single-handedly set in motion one of the most defining periods in his life. It had been somewhat impossible to hold back as he watched tears form in Blaine's eyes, his breath stutter out between shaking lips. As soon as the New Directions had descended in their mass, cuddling and laughing in their own colourful way, Kurt couldn't quite reel himself back in. He had forever to make them see how much they meant to him but he couldn't let Blaine leave with unanswered questions and any level of confusion. They were nothing but honest, after all.

"Blaine!"

Wes was first to turn. Kurt saw Blaine amongst the crowd, waiting to board their bus, his back patted affectionately by a couple of the Warblers and a supportive hand on his elbow. Kurt breathed out a smile, walking briskly.

"Kurt," Wes smiled, "is everything ok?"

"I need to talk to Blaine," he breathed out, running his tongue across his lips. 'Why is your mouth the first thing to turn dry when it was most required?' he thought, swallowing quickly. He clasped his hands together tightly as Wes smiled slowly, offering an understanding nod.

"Give me a second."

Kurt tugged his bag closer to his chest, his knuckles turning white with pressure. He had to get this right. Blaine had been the one to kiss him, Blaine had been the one to sing out his feelings and it was now time to turn the tables.

"Kurt," Blaine called, eyes wide with a slight smile as he stepped off the bus and rushed forward.

"You left," Kurt said quickly, pursing his lips and rocking back on his heels. He felt the sun on his face and took a deep breath.

"I thought you'd want time with the New Directions, it being your first day back and all."

Kurt watched Blaine smile, his eye lashes still a little damp. The hair at his temples was curling in the heat and his tie was so uncharacteristically skewed. In a rush of impromptu affection, Kurt closed the distance and slid his hands around Blaine's neck, dropping his bag onto the pavement. He felt hands tighten at his waist to pull him close and a warm breath close to his ear.

"I meant what I said," Kurt whispered, screwing his eyes tight and nuzzling himself impossibly closer, "I meant that I'll never say goodbye to you. I just wanted you to know that even though I'm not a Dalton student anymore, it changes _nothing_."

Blaine nodded, swallowing thickly and pressing his nose into Kurt's white jacket, the funny metal keys around his neck jingling a little. Blaine smiled, laughing lightly. "It'll be so much quieter," he offered, blinking back the onset of fresh tears. The mere thought of losing his newfound life was something he could not consider.

"You might actually find time to study," Kurt said, laughing, his lips pressed against Blaine's neck.

"What I said about weekends and after school- that's ok right?"

Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms tighter and letting his fingers idly thread through the escaping curls along Blaine's collar. "Blaine, before I transferred, we hardly knew each other and we'd already been on more so called dates than any couple I know and we were just friends. We keep the Lima Bean in business and I'm pretty sure the Revival Theatre is about to sign us up as patrons. We'll see each other more. Of course we will."

Blaine let go, stepping back and straightening out his blazer. Kurt looked down with a smile, drawing his hands back to his sides. "I didn't forget, you know?"

Kurt glanced back up, eyes wide and expectant. "Forget what?"

"What you said about romance."

As the blush crept up his cheeks, Kurt laughed a little, biting his lip. "I may have noticed."

A wide and delirious grin spread across Blaine's face as he tipped his head to one side, his heart suddenly beating double time. "So how did I do?"

With a considered frown, Kurt smirked playfully. "Well, you know, the position of the sun wasn't exactly in your favour and you were damn lucky the band guys were more than willing to step in at the last second but I'd say that, given the minor areas that you overl-"

As if to contain his words, lips pressed against his own, silencing him instantly. Kurt gasped as he felt fingers tickle along his jaw, holding him in place gently as his skin shuddered with a cascade of emotion. Kurt's fingers clenched into Blaine's jacket tightly, creasing the material as he felt the gap between them close ever further and Blaine's lips move ever so slightly only to return and kiss deeper than before. As the gap widened a little, Kurt didn't dare open his eyes but chose to keep them closed, breathing in the air around them and smiling woozily, his legs shaking slightly.

"I'm taking you out tonight," Blaine whispered, his breath tickling Kurt's cheek as he opened his eyes. Blaine was so close, smiling confidently with eyes so bright and vulnerable that Kurt could see the sparkle of tears and the dimples at Blaine's cheeks. Kurt felt his fingers tighten their grip. It scared him how short a time they'd known each other yet how profoundly they'd changed one another and grown together. It was terrifying to know that the same honesty and the brutal openness he allowed his own father to witness was the same kind he let Blaine peek in on.

"Really?"

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's arms, ending at his hands where their fingers entwined easily. Kurt glanced down out of habit, watching them tangle together. He smiled slowly, his eyes returning to meet Blaine's in an instant.

"Start as we mean to go on," Blaine said matter-of-factly and so easily that Kurt's heart soared. It was as simple as that. No other words were required, no other promises necessary.

"Just let me know what I need to wear and I'll be there."

Blaine chuckled, biting at his lip as he shook his head. The bus started up behind him as if on cue. "We're not saying goodbye, right?" he said, walking backwards with a grin, his eyes fixed on Kurt's.

"_Never."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The title is a song by The King's Singers. It's blissful and beautiful. I urge you to listen to it on youtube - it's choralacapella and absolutely magical.**  
><em>


End file.
